


Hello Again, Punk Frogs

by LuckyLadybug



Series: Exit the Fly [23]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fear, Gen, Phobias, Season/Series 07, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: 1987 series, my Exit the Fly verse. The Punk Frogs come to visit and Baxter finds himself terrified, fearing that they will want to have him for dinner if they realize he was once cross-fused with a fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! ThickerThanLove helped with some thoughts on the Punk Frogs. This is part of my Exit the Fly verse. Baxter is human again and an ally of the Turtles. His brother Barney works for Shredder.

Baxter was sitting in his living room, at his computer. He was trying to work with the design for the new invention he had been coming up with, but his mind kept wandering. Always he heard Barney's words, those horrible words of resignation and finality.

_"I'm doomed no matter what I do."_

Baxter brought a shaking hand over his eyes. Barney believed he was going to die. And especially with his increasingly unhappy feelings towards Shredder and Krang, Baxter could believe it too. Barney was working against them more and more. He had done it at least three times when he disagreed with them. And he had only fallen in Krang's favor in the first place because he had lied about Baxter's fate and his part in it. When Shredder and Krang learned the truth, as they surely would before long, it would be the end for Barney.

And then what? Would they try to kill him the same way Krang had tried to murder Baxter? Would they try something different but equally horrible?

"Oh please," Baxter whispered. "Please, God, protect my brother."

He hadn't prayed very often in at least a couple of years. His insanity and the cross-fusion with the fly had rather stopped any thoughts of communicating with God . . . although part of him almost thought he remembered a desperate prayer near the end of that Hellish experience, after he had lost Vincent and was all alone. Really, he wasn't terribly sure God wanted to hear from him, but he wasn't positive that He didn't, like Barney felt about himself. And he was so desperate again, this time for Barney's safety, that he was willing to chance God being displeased over him trying to reach out.

"I know we've both done bad things. Barney still is. But he . . . he's trying to find the right path. He doesn't want to work for Shredder and Krang anymore! He just doesn't know how to get out. And he's been trying to use his position for good now, to try to thwart their plans from the inside. It's so dangerous. . . ." He shuddered. "Please help me think of a way to help him."

The Turtle-Comm interrupted any further pleas. He lifted it off the table and opened it.

"Hey, Baxter!" Michelangelo chirped. "What's the haps?"

"Not much," Baxter said. A faint smile tugged at his mouth. Michelangelo's cheery nature always brightened his days.

"Well, we just got the news that the Punk Frogs are coming to visit!" Michelangelo announced.

That sent an icy arrow of fear into Baxter's heart. "F-Frogs?" he quavered.

"Yeah! We showed you the pictures of them in our scrapbook. Shred-Head tried to make them work for him, but when they realized he was bad news, they bugged out."

Baxter blinked in surprise. "They worked for Shredder and they were able to leave without consequence?!"

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "That's right. He never even tried to go after them and make them come back. I guess he realized that they knew he was a creepazoid and nothing he could say or do would get them to think different."

"I wonder if Barney knows about them," Baxter mused.

"Probably not. I'm sure The Shred-Man doesn't like to talk about them." Michelangelo paused. "They should be here in a day or so. Maybe you could talk to them about it."

"Me? Talk to frogs?" Baxter trembled.

"Oh, they're all good guys," Michelangelo assured him.

Baxter hesitated. ". . . Do they eat pizza?"

"Pretty much only if there's bugs on it," Michelangelo said. "I dunno; they didn't really get much of a craving for human food. They still like their daily quota of mosquitoes and flies." Then he suddenly realized how sick Baxter looked. "Oh hey, Baxter, I'm sorry. Are you afraid of frogs like you are spiders?"

"I've never thought about it before, but I think I am," Baxter said softly. "I'm afraid of anything that's a natural predator to flies."

"Well, you're not a fly anymore," Michelangelo said. "And they're really nice. I'm sure when you meet them, everything will be A-Okay."

Baxter wasn't sure of that at all. "Do they . . . know anything about me? What I was?"

"I don't think so," Michelangelo said. "They were never up here when you were wreaking havoc on the city."

"But it's all over the news now. When they come up, they'll hear it. . . ." Baxter was gripping the Turtle-Comm so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Michelangelo's eyes widened. "Hey, Baxter, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"If you think I'm thinking that maybe they'll try to eat me, you're right." Baxter shut his eyes. "Maybe they won't realize I'm completely human now. Maybe they'll think I'm still part-fly and I'd make a delicious dinner for all of them."

"Oh wow. Baxter, I'm sure they wouldn't think that," Michelangelo tried to comfort him. "Why don't I call them right now and explain everything?"

Baxter's eyes snapped open. "No!" he said in horror. "If they don't know about my past, I'd rather not expedite their knowledge. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"I really hate for you to get all wound up in knots about this, Amigo," Michelangelo said in concern. "I'm sure we can get it fixed up so it'll be gnarly and you can be buds with them."

"Thank you, Michelangelo, but I think the best thing would be for me to keep my distance." Baxter glanced at the clock on the computer. "I have to get to work anyway. I'll talk with you later."

He hung up with a sad sigh. He hated to shoot Michelangelo down like that. Michelangelo had likely thought it would be a great opportunity for his friends to meet each other. But he had no idea how he would ever face four giant frogs that still liked to eat bugs. This fear seemed far less illogical than that of spiders. The Frogs were probably as big as the Turtles. He would never be able to fight them all off if they came after him.

He trembled with fear as he stumbled up from the table. "Will I ever truly escape my past?" he wondered.

****

Barney was alternately typing and working out some equations by hand when the notification of a new email arrived. "What's that?" he asked Vincent.

"It's from Baxter," Vincent chirped. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"No, I can't focus on both things at once." Barney set down his pencil and clicked into the email.

_Barney,_

_Did you know that there was an entire group of characters Shredder recruited to work for him who were able to safely leave when they found out how treacherous he is? Michelangelo was just telling me about them today. Apparently they're a group of mutant frogs. They live in the Florida swamps and they're coming up to visit the Turtles in a day or two. Maybe you could ask them about it!_

_Baxter_

Barney raised an eyebrow as he studied the message.

"That's really interesting, Barney," Vincent exclaimed. "Don't you think it's worth looking into?"

"Perhaps," Barney said slowly. "Somehow I have the feeling their situation wasn't exactly like mine."

_No, I haven't heard about them. I don't know if I can get away. Why can't you ask them?_

_Barney_

"If they're all mutants, chances are Shredder simply wasn't able to withstand their power," Barney said. "That's not exactly the same thing as one physically weak scientist trying to escape."

Vincent sighed. "I know. I just want so desperately to find a way." He paused. "You really have switched sides now, haven't you, Buddy?"

Barney hesitated. "I don't know if I'd say it like that. I've definitely changed my feelings. It's been coming for a long time. The Golden Goose incident was the turning point." He frowned. "But I don't know that I fully disagree with Shredder and Krang's attempts at conquering the world, especially since most of their methods seem to be utterly preposterous. Yet at the same time, I'm bored of the whole thing and I don't really want to be involved. And some of their specific plans I've definitely disagreed with of late. But that doesn't make me 'good.' It doesn't even make me an antihero. All it makes me is an opportunist, a mercenary. I do whatever is the best thing for me at the time."

"Only that isn't really true. Any time you disagree with a plan, it's because of the innocent people who will be hurt by it. And you put yourself in life-threatening danger to stop it."

That brought a grunt. "When I disagreed with the first Relaxatron plan, it was because I didn't want to pose as a medical doctor or a psychiatrist or whatever I was supposed to be. I was worried about myself."

"And when you disagreed with the abduction of the Neutrino princess and the attempt to get those Channel 6 people to work for Krang, it was because you didn't want innocent people hurt. Although yes, you also didn't want to be arrested for kidnapping."

". . . You know, it's ironic that Baxter said I'd never been involved with kidnapping, considering that was what the Pinky McFingers caper concerned that got me arrested."

"I think Baxter meant the kidnapping of a child. Or maybe he meant you actually taking part in an abduction, any abduction. You didn't abduct those comedians yourself, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Barney sighed. "But I knew about it. Anyway, that's irrelevant now."

The notification dinged and Barney looked to the email program.

_I'll try, if you can't get up here._

_Baxter_

"He took a long time just to say that," Barney remarked. "Do you have the feeling that he doesn't want to ask them himself?"

"Maybe he just hopes that you'll be interested enough to come up," Vincent said. "Although . . . I guess there could be a reason why he'd hesitate. . . ."

"Why?"

"It's possible that he's . . ." Vincent frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, since Baxter apparently doesn't feel comfortable doing so if it is true. . . ."

"Tell me," Barney insisted.

"Well, when he was with me, he was afraid of creatures that preyed on flies," Vincent said slowly. "I believe he's still afraid of spiders?"

"Judging from his behavior around the rebuilt Knucklehead, I would say yes." Barney raised an eyebrow. "You think he's afraid of frogs?"

"I think it's a distinct possibility."

Barney sighed. "Part of me says I should just let him go through with it to try to get over his fear. It's illogical now that he's human again. The other part says that would be unfeeling and cruel, since he'd be talking to them for my sake."

"So which part of you is going to win out?"

Barney didn't answer. Instead he typed a reply to Baxter.

_I'll try to. Let me know when they arrive._

_Barney_

And Vincent smiled.

****

Leonardo was walking past the living room when he noticed Michelangelo just sitting on the couch and frowning down at his Turtle-Comm. Finding that odd, he detoured and went into the living room instead of passing by it. "Michelangelo? What's wrong?"

Michelangelo looked up. "Oh hey, Leonardo." He sighed. "I'm just trying to think of how to help Baxter not be scared of the Punk Frogs."

Leonardo blinked. "He's scared of them?"

Michelangelo nodded. "Yeah, 'cause like, you know, frogs eat flies? And then what makes it worse is that he's afraid they'll find out he was cross-fused with a fly and . . . well . . . try to eat him."

"Ooh." Leonardo winced. "That's a lot to be worried about. But I'm sure we could clear it up by telling the Frogs everything."

"I think so too," said Michelangelo. "But Baxter doesn't want them to be told about his past if they don't already know it. He's really scared, Leonardo! I feel really bad for him."

Leonardo sighed. "Well, I don't think there's much we can do if we can't tell the Frogs the whole story. We have to respect Baxter's wishes."

"Yeah, I guess so." Michelangelo frowned. "I just want all my friends to be friends, you know?"

"I know." Leonardo gave Michelangelo a sympathetic look. "But sometimes things just don't work out that way. Baxter might never feel comfortable around the Frogs."

"Maybe not." Michelangelo hesitated. "But you don't think there's really any reason for him to be worried, do you?"

"I don't really think so," Leonardo said. "Not when he's human again."

"Of course, with the Frogs, you never can tell," Raphael added as he entered the room.

"Oh, well, you're a big help, Raphael," Leonardo scolded.

"I highly doubt there'd be any problems," Donatello said. "I think there might be more problems from avoiding the truth. But we'll soon find out; Napoleon just called and said they're making better time than they thought. They should be here tonight! We're to meet them at the bus station."

"Sounds good to me," said Raphael. "And I suppose they're thinking of bunking here?"

"Probably, Dude," Michelangelo said. "I don't think they have the money for a hotel."

"Well, how nice and cozy," Raphael remarked.

****

Baxter was hard at work typing up a scientific report when April knocked on his door. "Dr. Stockman? May I come in?"

"Of course," Baxter said in surprise.

April pushed open the door. "Burne wants us to cover a really boring story tonight. Something about termites at the bus station." She sighed.

"Why tonight?" Baxter wondered. "As opposed to right now."

"It should be more crowded then and more 'interesting' according to Burne." April rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. He really likes trying to cause a panic, doesn't he?" Baxter grumped.

"As long as it's not a panic over Channel 6," April said wryly.

"Termites are hardly my specialty. He should get Michelangelo's friend Brick Bradley."

"It's not really the termites he wants you to talk about," April said. "It's the structural damage to the bus station!"

Baxter scowled. "I'm not an architect either!" But then he sighed in resignation. "I don't have much choice, though, do I?"

"I'm afraid not," April said.

"Then we'll be going to the bus station tonight." Baxter went back to his typing.

****

The bus station was indeed crowded by evening. When the Turtles arrived looking for the bus the Frogs were on, the news van was also pulling up.

"Hey, it's April and Baxter and Vernon!" Michelangelo chirped. "Uh oh. That means Baxter might end up running into the Frogs after all." He looked around in concern. "And this sure isn't the place for a scene."

"Maybe there won't be one," Raphael said. "Maybe they'll all just say Hello and be friends."

"Hi, guys!" April greeted as she and Baxter got out of the van. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"We're here to meet some, uh, friends on the bus," Michelangelo said, shooting a look at Baxter.

Baxter definitely got it. "It's tonight?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," Michelangelo confirmed.

"What's tonight?" April asked.

"The Punk Frogs are coming to visit," Leonardo explained.

"Howdy, Turtles!" called a familiar voice.

Baxter panicked. But in the thickening crowd, there was no place to run.

The sight of four enormous frogs coming through the throng was even more frightening than Baxter had imagined. He backed up against April in alarm.

"It's sure good to see all of you again," Leonardo smiled. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, just fine," chirped Genghis. "We love traveling by bus. It lets us see a lot of this fascinating country we live in!" Noticing April, he beamed and tipped his hat. "And how are you, Miss April?"

"Just fine, Genghis," April said, touched as always by his manners. "Oh, and this is our friend Dr. Baxter Stockman."

"Well, it's a great honor to meet another friend of the Turtles and Miss April," Genghis said, reaching to shake Baxter's hand.

Not wanting to be rude, and rather blank with fear, Baxter shook hands with him, and with the other Frogs when they approached. He definitely took notice that none of them behaved as though there was something unusual about him, and for that he was grateful. Apparently they hadn't heard yet what he had been. Nor did he have some lingering fly aura about him. But still, he wasn't that keen on sticking around to give them a chance to change their minds.

"I . . . I'm glad to meet all of you," he said. "I'm sorry; if you'll excuse me, Miss O'Neil and I have to film a story for the news tonight."

"Oh, by all means, go ahead," Napoleon said. "Can we watch?"

"Sure," April smiled. "If you can get through this crowd to where we are." She looked towards the news van. "It looks like Vernon's got the camera set up." She managed to slip through the people and over to him. Baxter immediately followed.

"Kind of a nervous fellow, isn't he?" Rasputin mused.

"He's not usually," Michelangelo said. Bluffing, he added, "I think being crammed in like sardines kind of makes him edgy."

"Well, I can't blame him for that," said Napoleon.

"This is April O'Neil, for Channel 6 News," April intoned into her microphone. "I'm at the Whippet Bus Station with Dr. Baxter Stockman and we're examining a problem that has been plaguing this old building for the last several months. Doctor, will you tell us about it?"

"The problem is termites," Baxter announced. "They've been chewing at the wooden parts of this building. Down here you can see an example of their work." He pointed at part of the woodwork and Vernon came in for a close-up.

"Termites?" Attila blinked. "You know, I think some of our cousins like to eat those. We've never tried them. I wonder if they're good?"

"It looks like a termite is coming out now," April observed. A whitish, oblong insect was emerging from one of the holes in the woodwork.

A long tongue zipped into the scene and everyone jumped a mile. "Oh, pardon me," said Genghis. "I couldn't resist trying one."

"How disgusting!" Vernon cried.

"Uh, Genghis?" Leonardo whispered. "They were filming live."

Genghis blinked. "You mean everybody all over the city just saw me samplin' that termite?"

"Everybody all over the country saw you sampling that termite," Raphael said. "Channel 6 is national!"

"I hope that's not a problem," Genghis said in concern.

"Well, it will sure make this newscast . . . different," April said.

"By the way, how was it?" Napoleon asked.

Genghis smacked his lips. "Kind of dry. I'm not sure what our cousins see in them. It was nothing like a big, juicy fly, that's for sure."

Baxter noticeably cringed. "Why don't we move along, Miss O'Neil?" he hurriedly said. "We have an appointment to speak with the station manager."

"That's probably a good idea," April said. She blinked to see Baxter already rushing down the corridor.

"He's certainly eager to get away," Vernon grunted. "Not that I blame him, after that sickening display."

April frowned. "Somehow I don't think that was the problem," she mused.

The Turtles exchanged a look. This was not going to be easy. Genghis's comment hadn't helped, that was for sure. Baxter would probably be more inaccessible than ever. But really, the Turtles couldn't blame him.

****

Barney was just returning from dinner when Vincent greeted him with, "Hi, Barney! Baxter sent another message."

"Oh?" Barney came over to the table and Vincent switched to the new message.

_The Frogs are here ahead of schedule. Will you be able to come up?_

_Baxter_

Barney frowned. "I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult to leave tonight," he mused. "I'd just have to use my standard excuse of retrieving more parts for what I'm working on."

He typed a quick reply.

_I believe I can. I'll come to your apartment. But tell me this, Brother, and answer me honestly. Are you afraid of these Frogs?_

_Barney_

"What are you doing, Barney?" Vincent asked in some surprise.

"I'm asking my brother a question," Barney calmly replied.

They waited for several minutes before Baxter answered.

_I have no reason to be. They're friends of the Turtles. They seem to be very nice._

_Baxter_

"I don't think he'll open up to you, Barney," Vincent said. "You haven't been interested in him for most of your lives. It will take a while for him to feel comfortable telling you about his fears and insecurities. If he ever does."

"You're right, of course," Barney said. "I have no reason and no right to expect anything different." He stood and gathered the laptop into his arms. "Let's go up there and see what these Frogs have to say."

Vincent waited until Barney had successfully made his excuse and they were heading to the surface in a module before speaking again. "I'm really happy that you're trying to reach out to Baxter, Buddy."

Barney grunted, adjusting the controls. "I'm foolish to even try, after the way I've treated him. No, I was foolish to ever treat him like that to begin with."

"I can't argue with that," said Vincent.

"And you're probably right; he'll never feel comfortable opening up to me after over forty years of harsh treatment and downright cruelty."

"He might," Vincent said. "This is Baxter we're talking about. I think after a while he might dare to let down his defenses a little. He always longed to be close to you. I can't see him permanently refusing if your relationship continues to improve and you keep trying to reach out and let him know you're finally interested."

Barney frowned. "You admitted you were lying about not knowing who I was when I found you because you were afraid it might trigger the memory of when Baxter was tricked by Professor Sopho into hurting me. How . . . often did Baxter really talk about me?"

"A lot," Vincent said quietly. "Especially the more his mind started to go. He was so desperate to keep hold of his memories, of any part of his human self. He would ramble on for hours, trying to keep himself sane by talking about anything he could remember."

"Then you must have known all about how horrible I was long before we ever met." Barney's hands shook slightly as he brought the amphibious module out of the water and glided it along dry land.

"Aside from that incident when Baxter just snapped and Sopho was able to manipulate him, most of what I heard was how much Baxter still loved you. But I'll admit that whenever he told the stories of things you'd done to him, I was angry and disgusted. I'm afraid I encouraged Baxter to go along with Sopho's scheme. I thought you deserved anything he could do to you." Vincent hesitated. "But then Sopho went through with his plan to steal your memories and Baxter completely fell apart when he really realized what Sopho had done. And I realized that no matter how horrible you'd been to him, Baxter just couldn't handle hurting you in turn. To be involved with any plan that hurt you . . . just completely broke him."

Barney trembled. "Even with his mind mostly gone, he still couldn't bear hurting me. Even after remembering that incident, I still have a hard time believing it."

"I called Baxter the greatest guy in the universe," Vincent said softly. "I still believe that."

"I'm sure you do." Barney studied the controls. They were almost at Baxter's apartment building now. But Barney's mind was far away from the current situation.

". . . When you found me, and I lied about knowing who you were, I didn't know what to make of you. I still found you repulsive. It wasn't easy holding back what I knew. But for Baxter's sake, I was more than willing to try. Anyway, selfishly, I longed so badly to have someone to talk to that I was even glad to talk to you."

"And now you actually care whether I live or die completely independent of your feelings for Baxter and wanting to do what he would want," Barney whispered.

"Yes, I do," Vincent said without hesitation.

"I will probably never understand why." Barney parked and opened the door before taking the laptop and heading up the fire escape.

Baxter was watching at the window as he came up. He opened it as Barney arrived. "Why do you always choose to come in the back way?" he wondered.

"I'm less likely to be seen." Barney handed the laptop to Baxter before climbing in through the window and shutting it behind him.

"I can't argue with that logic," Baxter mused. "I guess." He looked at the laptop. "Hello, Vincent."

"Hi, Baxter!" Vincent chirped.

Barney folded his arms. "Now, how do you intend to work this meeting? Obviously I wouldn't be trusted in the Turtles' Lair. I might report its location back to Shredder and Krang."

"I know you wouldn't," Baxter said. "And I believe the Turtles and Splinter know as well."

"I doubt Raphael does," Barney retorted. "He hates me. Of course, with good reason. Raphael feels about me as I do."

"And yet even he helps you," Baxter said. "But you're right. I wasn't thinking of meeting in the Lair. I guess . . ." He shuddered. "The only option is to have it . . . here. . . ."

"Are you really okay with that, old pal?" Vincent asked in concern.

Baxter set the laptop on the kitchen table. "I don't know what else to do," he said helplessly. "It has to be a private meeting."

"Baxter, what's wrong?" Barney frowned. "It's quite clear that you're bothered by the idea of being anywhere near these Frogs. You're doing this solely for my benefit. I don't want you going to any trouble because of me."

"It's not trouble," Baxter insisted. "I want you to talk to the Frogs if there's any chance at all that it might convince you that you can leave Shredder and Krang without being killed."

"But can I leave them without you being killed?" Barney muttered.

Baxter started. "Why would I be killed? You're the one in danger!"

"Shredder might kill you to get back at me," Barney said with impatience. "Or maybe you'd foolishly involve yourself in my escape attempt and you'd be killed by accident when he'd really be aiming for me."

"I . . . I guess that's possible," Baxter stammered. "But I don't really think so. I . . . I'll call the Turtles now and see if they can bring the Frogs over. . . ." He stepped into the living room as he took out his Turtle-Comm.

Vincent watched him sadly. "Baxter's definitely not saying something."

"I don't like watching him tear himself apart over me," Barney frowned.

"He does that every day," Vincent told him. "You know he's always worried about you."

"I know that, but whatever he's feeling now goes deeper than worry." Barney went to the doorway, but Baxter had disappeared from the living room. "And he absolutely doesn't want me to know about it." His shoulders slumped. "If I'd been better to him in the first place, none of this would even be happening. And he might actually tell me what's wrong. He's probably telling the Turtles."

"Barney . . ." Vincent looked to him thoughtfully. "Do you really still hate Baxter at all?"

Barney didn't answer. He just stared at the closed bedroom door and looked highly regretful.

****

Baxter slumped against the other side of the door as he held up his Turtle-Comm. "Michelangelo, is there any way you could please bring the Frogs by?" he pleaded. "Barney's here and he's willing to listen to what they have to say."

"Well, sure, Dude," Michelangelo blinked. "We could all come by. We're all just hanging out right now, not really doing much of anything. But are you sure you could handle it?"

"No, honestly, I'm not," Baxter said. "But I want so badly to help Barney and I don't know where else we could meet. . . ."

"Okay," Michelangelo said kindly. "Hang on just a sec."

Baxter could hear him conversing in the background with the other Turtles and the Frogs, but he couldn't make out much other than Michelangelo asking if they'd come to Baxter's apartment to talk to his brother and one of the Frogs saying what sounded like, "Oh, that nice, nervous kind of fella." Then Michelangelo was back on the viewscreen.

"It's all set!" he reported. "We're gonna leave to come out there right now."

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Baxter smiled. It was a genuine smile, albeit it was mixed with fear.

Michelangelo gave him a worried and sympathetic look. "Hang in there, Bud."

****

Waiting for the other guests to arrive proved extremely awkward. Baxter was highly tense and couldn't really think of anything to say, while Barney was highly uncomfortable and couldn't really think of anything to say. Vincent tried to stimulate conversation from both sides, but he was only moderately successful. By the time the doorbell rang, Baxter was a bundle of nerves. But he tried to push his anxiety aside as he pulled the door open.

"Hey, Baxter!" Michelangelo greeted. The others echoed greetings.

"Thank you for coming," Baxter said. "Please come in."

"It's our pleasure," Rasputin said. "If we can do anything to help your brother, we'll be happy to try."

"And it's really interesting seeing what one of these New York apartments looks like," Napoleon said. "This looks like a real nice place."

"It's home," said Baxter.

As everyone trouped inside, Barney came out from the kitchen. He and Raphael exchanged a wary look.

"This is my brother," Baxter said. "Barney, meet the Punk Frogs."

"Hello," Barney said with a slow nod.

"Howdy!" said Genghis.

Once greetings were all exchanged and everyone was getting settled in the living room, Baxter looked to the Turtles. "Did you explain to the Frogs what we're hoping they can tell us?"

"We did, Baxter," Leonardo said.

"There's really not much to tell, though," said Attila. "Shredder came down to the swamps to recruit us for his mutant army."

Rasputin nodded. "He gave us this big song-and-dance all about how good he was and how evil the Turtles were and how he wanted us to help fight against them. Then he gave us clothes and weapons and started training us."

"Excuse me a minute," Genghis interrupted. "Mr. Baxter, you've got a delicious-looking fly buzzing around your living room. Do you mind if I catch it?"

"N-No," Baxter replied. "I'd be h-happy for you to get rid of it. Go ahead." But he backed up against the wall until he saw the fly and saw Genghis capture it on his sticky tongue. Only Michelangelo and Barney saw Baxter shudder as Genghis ate it.

"Funny," Napoleon mused. "It feels like there's another insect in here somewhere, but I don't see or hear it."

Baxter went several shades of pale. "M-Maybe it will come out later," he said. "Please go on."

"So then Shredder brought us up here to the big city and had us start robbing places," Rasputin said. "We robbed at least one bank, and I'm afraid the poor Turtles got blamed for it. Then we started robbing chemical plants to get some chemicals Shredder wanted to make more mutagen."

Barney raised an eyebrow. "And no charges were ever brought against you?"

"They tried to catch us with this Anti-Turtle Force, but that didn't work," Napoleon said. "They got us all trapped in ice, though. But the Turtles saved us and that's when we realized we'd been tricked by Shredder."

"We worked together to stop his evil plan and then we went back home," Genghis said.

"We've seen Shredder at least twice since then, but he's never tried to get us back," Attila said. "Or take his revenge on us."

Napoleon looked around the room, clearly occupied with the thought of another insect as he spoke. "Of course, he did leave us to drown in quicksand, but the Turtles were there too. And Miss April. I don't think he was taking any special revenge on us."

Rasputin nodded. "That time he used his mind-controlling mutagen on Napoleon was an accident. He never meant to do that to poor Napoleon. Even though he sure took advantage of it after it happened."

By now all the Frogs were looking around the room. It seemed to be as catching as a yawn; the Turtles were doing the same thing. Baxter tried to unobtrusively move to be in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Do you have any idea why Shredder doesn't seem interested in taking revenge on you?" Barney asked.

"We figure he's madder at the Turtles and Master Splinter than anyone else," Genghis said.

Rasputin nodded. "Maybe he doesn't want to waste energy being that mad at anyone else too."

"Were you with him very long?" Barney wondered.

"Not too long, I guess," Napoleon said. "Seems longer than it probably was." His eyes widened. "Oh, there's the other bug!" He flung out his long tongue in Baxter's direction.

That was too much. Baxter screamed, falling to his knees as he covered his face and the back of his neck with his hands. "Please," he sobbed. "Please don't eat me. Please! I'm not a fly creature anymore. I'm not! I'm human! I'm _human. . . ._ "

"Baxter!" Vincent cried from the kitchen.

Everyone turned to stare at him in shock. Napoleon pulled the moth he had caught into his mouth, chomping on it with wide eyes.

Michelangelo was the first to try to correct the misunderstanding. He leaped up and ran over to Baxter, laying a hand on his quaking shoulder. "Hey! Hey, it's okay, Baxter. Napoleon saw a moth. He wasn't after you at all! It's okay!"

Baxter still trembled as he looked up at Michelangelo. "A moth?" he rasped.

"Yeah," Michelangelo assured him. "It wasn't a big one or anything. But it was flying right where you were."

". . . What's this about a fly creature?" Genghis blinked.

"Baxter was tortured by Shredder and Krang," Leonardo quietly explained. "Krang tried to murder him, but instead he accidentally fused him with a fly. He suffered like that for a couple of years. But the fusion was finally undone several months ago and Baxter's been human again since then."

Baxter slowly got to his feet, calmer now but clearly mortified. "I . . . please forgive me for my outburst," he said softly. "I was afraid that maybe you would somehow sense what I'd been and you'd think I . . . I was something to eat." He looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, we're sorry you had to think that," Rasputin said. "You're completely human to us. We never had any idea."

"And even if we'd sensed a fly aura around you or something, we wouldn't hurt you when you're a friend of the Turtles," Attila added.

Genghis and Napoleon nodded. "That's right."

Baxter slowly looked up. "Thank you," he said in surprised relief. "I'm sorry; I've made a complete fool of myself."

"I think it's pretty understandable, given the circumstances," Rasputin said.

Michelangelo nodded. "Sure, Dude," he said, patting Baxter's shoulder. "It's okay."

Barney hadn't moved from where he was sitting. He just took in the scene in silence, staring at Baxter before becoming lost in his own thoughts. He and Vincent had thought maybe Baxter had a general fear of frogs, but neither of them had suspected anything like this. It was no wonder Baxter had been so high-strung all evening. He had honestly felt he might be risking his life to arrange this meeting, but he had been willing to suffer through it for Barney's sake. Barney looked away, stricken.

"Barney?"

He started at Baxter's timid voice. Baxter had come over to him, sounding as intimidated and apprehensive as he had when he had asked how Barney would feel about sharing a college dormitory.

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you. I did something stupid again."

That pierced Barney's heart. "No," he retorted. "No, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of me." He stood, looking into Baxter's shocked and disbelieving eyes. "All the years I spent reviling you and hating you when you were never at fault . . . and when you kept loving me even though I crushed you every day. Look at this! You thought you were going to get eaten by giant frogs, but you still set up this meeting because you're so worried about me!" He shook his head. "I can't understand this. I can't begin to process it."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Raphael demanded.

"I . . . I don't know." Barney ran a hand into his hair. "You've all given me something to think about. It does help to know that these Frogs successfully got away from Shredder and Krang. Now I can more strongly consider that maybe there is a window of hope."

"A window?" Genghis blinked.

"It's a figure of speech," Leonardo explained.

Baxter sighed in resignation. "I guess that's the best I can hope for. Thank you for coming, Barney. I'm glad you were willing to listen to the Frogs' story."

"And it is quite a story," Barney mused. Looking to the Frogs, he said, "You were all lucky to be able to escape Shredder's grasp."

"Uh huh," Napoleon nodded. "And lucky that the Turtles were willing to give us a chance even though we'd been acting against them."

The group got up to head for the door. As they did, Raphael shot Barney a cool look.

Baxter followed them to the door. "Thank you for coming," he said to all of them.

"Oh, we were happy to," Genghis said.

"Not that it did any good," Raphael muttered. "We all know your brother is just too stubborn to ever leave Shredder and Krang."

Baxter sighed. "At this point, he honestly wants to. But he's afraid that after he's been there so long, it will cause a great deal of trouble and maybe even tragedy if he tries to leave."

"Or maybe he's just too prideful and arrogant," Raphael retorted. "He thinks that he's more important than four tough frogs and that therefore, Shredder would be more up to taking revenge on him than he was on the Frogs."

"Well, it was real nice meeting him," Genghis said. "And you too, Mr. Baxter."

"We're sorry again about the misunderstanding," Rasputin added.

"I should be apologizing again," Baxter said. "The Turtles wanted to tell you everything from the start, but I didn't want to talk about my past unless I absolutely had to."

"Seems understandable to me," Attila said. "I don't think I'd be proud of having been a fly creature. I think I'd be right scared to tell any frogs other than Rasputin, Genghis, and Napoleon about it."

The other Frogs nodded.

Baxter weakly smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Well, now that everything's settled, maybe we can all do something fun tomorrow," Michelangelo said hopefully.

"I'd like that," Baxter said.

"Gnarly! I'll check in with you tomorrow, Bud." Michelangelo waved and the whole group called Goodbyes as they headed out.

Baxter shut the door and turned back to look at Barney. Barney looked back. Once again, neither was sure what to say.

Vincent decided to solve the problem. "Baxter, are you really okay now?"

Baxter started and went back into the kitchen. "Yes, I'm alright." He sank down at the table. "I still feel ridiculous for what I did. Cowering and sniveling on the floor like a . . ."

"Like a poor, selfless fool terrified that he was risking his life for his idiot brother."

Baxter looked up, stunned. Barney was standing over him, completely serious. He moved away, closer to Vincent on the other side of the table.

"The agony you were going through tonight, and all because of me! It's . . . very difficult for me to even put into words how that feels. And it also makes it extremely difficult that I'm still not fully convinced that it's safe for me personally to leave Shredder and Krang's employ."

"I really knew it was a long shot," Baxter said quietly. "I'm sorry to say, but a scientist is different than four strongarms. Even mutant strongarms. And more valuable."

"Exactly." Barney hesitated. "And . . . I know it's dangerous, I know neither you or Vincent really want me to do it, but I like being able to help you from the inside. You've never had that kind of help in the fight against Shredder before. When you wrote me and asked for my help regarding the retro-mutagen ray gun, I found I liked being useful. I would like to see whether I could be of any further help to you."

"At what cost, Barney?" Baxter asked.

The look in Baxter's eyes was too much for Barney to bear. He looked away. How had he brushed aside that look before? How had he caused it over and over through the years, feeling guilt yet still doing it?

Vincent looked at him too. "Barney?"

Without warning, Barney grabbed the laptop and headed for the window. "I can't deal with this."

Baxter stared at him in shock. Then, getting up, he ran around the table to the window. "Deal with what, Barney?!" he demanded. "And what do you think you're leaving me to deal with?!"

Barney looked back at him. "Whatever it is, you'll handle it a lot better than I've ever handled anything." He pushed up the window with one hand and started to climb out.

"Barney!" Vincent cried. "Barney, don't leave things like this!"

Barney didn't answer. He closed the lid on the laptop so he could carry it under his arm as he ran down the fire escape stairs.

Baxter gripped the windowsill, staring down at his retreating brother. "Barney, what are you running from?!" he yelled. "Tell me!"

"We've never confided in each other before," Barney called back. "Are we really going to start now?" He tore across the sidewalk to where he had parked the module. But after practically throwing himself inside, he just sat there, holding the laptop on his lap.

"Barney, what's wrong?" Vincent asked. "Won't you at least tell me?"

"Everything's wrong," Barney retorted. "My life is a mess and I only have myself to blame. I've brought nothing but hurt and grief to my brother when I should have loved him and been grateful for him. I've been a shameless criminal for years, in my heart when not in deed. I'm spouting nonsense about being useful and wanting to help my enemies. And it's true, but . . . I wonder if I'm just fooling myself."

"How?" Vincent frowned.

Barney had lifted the lid again but hadn't turned the laptop to face him. Instead he laid his hands on the edges as though they were a person's shoulders and stared off into the distance.

"I'm a coward," he whispered. "Being with criminals feels familiar to me. I'm afraid to leave Shredder and Krang and try to go straight. I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh Barney. . . ." Vincent sighed sadly.

"You can do it, Barney," came Baxter's quiet voice.

Barney spun around in shock. He had forgotten to close the module door. Baxter was standing there, looking in at him. After a moment he stepped inside, walking over to his brother.

"I know you can do it because I did it and you're so much stronger than I've ever been." Baxter gripped the top of the plush seat. "I've always been weak, just like everyone said I was."

"But you never wanted to walk a criminal path," Barney objected. "I never cared if I did and I proved it."

"You're both strong," Vincent insisted. "Neither of you can see it about yourselves, but it's true."

Barney sighed. ". . . I really need more time to think," he said. "And if I am going to get out, there are things in my laboratory that I can't leave lying around for Shredder and Krang to find and try to use." He looked up at Baxter. "I'm not just using that as an excuse to stall. It's the truth."

Baxter gave a sad smile. "It makes sense." He stepped back. "Alright, Barney. Go back and think. Gather up your equipment. But please don't take too long. You're to the point where you want to get out and are even willing to listen about it. Who knows what might happen to disrupt that if you wait."

Barney slowly nodded. "I think your faith in me is utter foolishness. But if I can help it, I won't disappoint you." He set the laptop next to him and started to program the module.

Vincent looked to Baxter. "Thank you, Baxter, old pal, for everything. It really means a lot to Barney. He will be thinking about it, I promise you."

"I know he will." Baxter smiled at him. "Thank you for looking after him."

"I'm happy to," Vincent said. "He's my friend, just like you are."

Baxter stepped out of the module. "Goodbye, both of you. Please be careful!"

"We will be," Barney replied. He came over and pulled the door shut, his eyes meeting with Baxter's for one brief moment. Then he was gone from sight and the module was traveling down the street.

Baxter stood, watching until it turned a corner.

"So, how'd it go?"

Baxter jumped a mile. "Michelangelo!" He turned in surprise, not having expected to see his friend still there at all.

Michelangelo was coming out from around the side of the building. "I figured you and Barney would talk some after we left, and I thought maybe you could use some support after he left, so we all went downstairs to visit with April."

Baxter had to smile at that. "I wondered why she didn't come to see what was happening when I screamed out the window."

Michelangelo hesitated. "I guess Barney still isn't going to leave Shredder and Krang."

"Not yet," Baxter admitted. "But we did have a strong effect on him. He's thinking more seriously about leaving, I believe. Even that is far more than I once thought would be possible." He paused. "And he's softening towards me. I've never seen him act with me as he did tonight. He was . . . actually kind. And the last time I saw him, he was clearly worried about me even though it came out as him being angry."

"That's great, Baxter." Michelangelo looked happy. "Raphael's pretty put-out with him, as I'm sure you can imagine, but I could see he seemed different."

"He's still troubled." Baxter turned to walk towards the apartment building. Michelangelo kept pace with him. "He still thinks poorly of himself and can't understand why I love him in spite of what he's done to me. I'll admit that I've certainly wondered that myself, many times. But I've accepted that I do. And now that I see he really is starting to change . . ." He shook his head, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm overwhelmed."

"He's gonna be okay, Amigo." Michelangelo spoke with complete confidence. "We're helping him and he's gonna be just fine."

"I hope you're right, Michelangelo," Baxter said quietly. "He's still in so much danger."

"He'll come around," Michelangelo insisted. "He'll leave those creepazoids before anything mondo bad happens."

Baxter decided to try to keep that faith, for a while at least. He walked into the building with Michelangelo to enjoy a visit with friends old and new.

****

Barney was sobered as he re-entered the Technodrome and walked past Shredder and Krang in the main control room. He barely even noticed they were there.

"Well? Where's your parts?" Shredder snapped.

"Oh. I . . . couldn't get them," Barney bluffed. Inwardly he kicked himself for having forgotten. "I'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Hmph," Krang grunted.

Overhead, the lights flickered.

Barney glanced upward. "Are we low on power again?"

"Yes," growled Shredder. "Bebop and Rocksteady are topside getting the energy we need."

Barney folded his arms. "I can't work under these conditions. Why haven't you devised a way for us to have continuous energy and not always need to find more?"

Krang perked up. "Actually, we have," he purred. "And if you're interested, Barney, maybe you can help us with that."

Barney hesitated. Even though part of him was afraid to leave, the other part longed to believe he really could. Still, he certainly couldn't let on that he was having such plans.

"I'm willing to listen, at least," he said. "Tell me."

And Krang smiled a toothy smile.


End file.
